My Ex ExBoyfriend
by Just a Female
Summary: Edward's back after two years and wants to get back together with Bella again. Problem is, Bella doesn't want him back. Or maybe she's just lying to herself? Set in an alternate universe with a lot of out-of-character characters and no vampires. Edited.
1. The Reunion

**Author's Note:** It just came into my head one day, actually the sequel did… this is sorta like an extra for me. The story's not planned out at all, just really few of the details… hehehe. Good enough for you Lunar? I kept my promise, just not on time.

**P.S.** To those who already read this, I'm sorry I changed the storyline. I just scrapped the other one and tweaked most of the parts. I didn't really like it that much after rereading.

**Disclaimer: **Twilight doesn't belong to me, I just use it for fun.

* * *

**Chapter 1 – The Plan**

_A long time ago, people believed in those who had special powers and immortality, they were also known as the undead. Apparently, they were afraid of the cross, the sun and garlic while blood lured them. But this wasn't true at all…these creatures weren't afraid of anything at all except for others of their kind. They were called vampires, the cross didn't faze them one bit and they would eat garlic if only it didn't taste so bad. The sun didn't burn them, they delighted in it, it was just that humans discovered them because of the diamond sparkles that they have. They were all super beautiful or super handsome…I'd bet that I would have fallen in love-  
_

"Oof! Don't hit me, Ness!" I shrieked, "It's just a story, my very own modified, so much better story!" I started running out of the way of the throwing projectiles a.k.a. pillows.

"Tell me a better bedtime story next time then! And don't include yourself in it! It was supposed to calm me down from the jitters not ugh!" Nessie continued flinging pillows at random. For a 15-year old, she has pretty good aim; maybe she should become a military officer.

Everyone meet my cute, little sister, Reneesmee Carlie Swan, she's going to start her high school days tomorrow. I don't know what my parents were thinking naming her after themselves and then nicknaming her after the Loch Ness Monster. However I had a perfectly normal name, Isabella Marie Swan and nickname, Bella. Anyway, I'm currently 18 and am going to be in my senior year at Forks High School. My mom, Renee, divorced my dad when I was five but she still stayed at Forks, so there wasn't such a big fuss over Nessie and I. When she left for Arizona when I was 12, Nessie and I stayed with my dad since we didn't want to leave our friends. When mom left, it wasn't really a huge problem to Nessie and I since we had 7 years to get over it. Anyway Mom forgot about us easily, just handing us over to the babysitter while she went out. She wasn't a bad mom to us, just really irresponsible.

Twas the night before torture or school, whichever you prefer, when we had our last sleepover for summer...

"So where were we?" my best friend, Alice asked, "I believe that since you finished the bedtime story, we can go back to BOYS!" she squealed about her 3rd favorite topic, "Now how about Tyler, for you Bells, he's kinda cute plus he's sensitive, too," she teased.

"Ew," I grimaced, "What are you talking about? I've known him since we were in diapers and believe me, I didn't want to know that much." I winced

"I know but to be a fair judge, he does clean up well," Alice thought out loud, "but he can't compare to Mike at all."

Well Alice wasn't being fair at all, everyone knew that she was "in love" over Mike Newton, at least, for now. Tyler was in a teeny tiny way a bit cute, but there are a lot of cute guys in school like Mike. Mary Alice Brandon or Alice is my best friend. We were friends ever since elementary when she became my seatmate and introduced me to the world of fashion. I would never care about it as much as she does but Nessie got a lot of it from her. Don't tell anyone but Alice was Nessie's role model ever since she met her.

"How about you, Ness? Seen any cute guys lately? Does Seth Clearwater ring a bell or would you rather Riley Biers?" Alice went on to another victim mentioning both freshmen-now-sophomores Nessie likes, "Still suffering from a case of hero worship, little one?"

"Umm…" Renesmee, my darling sister, blushed heavily, "Please don't say a word of it to anyone, kay?" My great sister reduced to a speechless red tomato.

Her expression was too much for Alice, that she started laughing. I followed after a few seconds and we were both cracking up.

"Stop it! Enough!" Nessie was furious and embarrassed so she started throwing stuff, again. It was fine for Alice she has great reflexes, for me, not so much luck there.

This went on for the entire night until Dad finally told us to quiet down and sleep since there was still school the next day.

* * *

"Oh my gosh! I'm late!" I just woke up and saw that it was only a quarter to 8 and school was almost starting. I went down, just swiped some toast from the table and ran to my car. "Why didn't anyone wake me up?" I saw my answer in the form of a sticky note on my old, beat-up truck.

"_Good morning sunshine! Renesmee didn't want to be late so I took the liberty of taking her to school since Your Highness wouldn't wake up yet, even after a minute of your alarm clock blaring. Asked Charlie to wake you up, didn't think he heard it though. Anyway don't be late!" _

_Alice _

I gunned the car all the way to the speed limit and then a bit over that driving to school. I was seething because once again, I was going to be late. Mr. Varner is so going to kill me…

This has got to be the worst first day of school ever. I felt a chill in my back and I shivered a bit. The rain then started, drizzling quite slowly for a while.

* * *

It was raining hard already, no surprise there, but then it just had to be my good fortune to slip on the tiles when I ran to class. I didn't fall, no I didn't, someone caught me before that happened but when I looked at who caught me, I wished I just fell. My entire world, or at least in my mind, just got knocked over.

"Hello Edward," I greeted him mechanically, "Thanks for the help, please let go of my person now." I smiled awkwardly. What are you doing back here?

"Hello Bella," he replied softly still not letting go of me, "It's been a long time, two years, isn't it?" Finally he let go of me, "What has happened to you over the past few years?"

"Nothing special," I stalked out of the hallway and into my classroom not caring about my tardiness. I went to my seat and sat down after Mr. Varner had finally finished scolding me about the rules and regulations of the school. I didn't bother to listen, my mind was in shock.

"Ok then, class, we have a new student, actually he was here in your freshman year. Please come in now." Mr. Varner said, "Everyone, meet- "

"Edward, Edward Cullen. It's nice seeing all of you again." Edward said smiling a bit.

"Well, well" Mr. Varner was clearly flustered since he was interrupted, "Thank you for your introduction. I'm sure all of you already knew him before so no need for the rest. Edward, please sit beside " he looked around for an empty seat, "Ms. Mallory"

"Ok, that's all settled then. Now let's get back to our lesson. Calculus as what all of you already know…" Mr. Varner rattled on.

All I had in my head was one sentence, I kept repeating it over and over again like a prayer. Please let this be a nightmare. Please let this be a nightmare. Please let this be a nightmare.

* * *

The morning passed by in a haze for me. I didn't say anything to anyone and just didn't do anything to be noticed. It was really too bad that Alice and I weren't in the same classes. I would have already talked my feelings out to her. When it was finally lunch, I didn't stop and talk to anyone and almost ran to the cafeteria in my haste. I got to the table where Alice and I usually sat and then Renesmee appeared before I could even say a word to Alice.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, "Shouldn't you be in your school?"

"Is there something wrong with your head today, sis?" Renesmee just raised her left eyebrow, "I'm a freshman now. I am in high school, but sure if you don't want me to sit here, I could always sit in that table." She pointed to the goths' table, "Oh! Everybody and the world hates me, I should just die!" She imitated fainting. Nessie always did have a dramatic flair inside her.

"Oh right, sorry. My brains are just addled because _someone_ here didn't wake me up for school." I tried to joke.

"Hey, it wasn't my fault," Alice defended, "I clearly told your father to wake you up…maybe while he was in the bathroom?" she giggled, "Sorry Bells. Nessie, could you be a dear and get us some pizza?" Alice pointed to the really long line in front, "and with all the toppings, too, please."

"But that's a really long line and it's going to take a really long time."

"That's why you should hurry up. Chop chop, it's our privilege to bully you on your first day of high school." Alice ordered, "Besides, it's all your fault Bella was late today."

"Fine" Nessie walked away finally to the back of the line.

"So spill, what happened?" Alice rounded up on me, "It's because he's back, isn't it? I heard it from Mallory. I think he just arrived today, probably early morning, or else we would have known."

"Is is that obvious? Here I thought I was hiding it pretty well." I grimaced, "Renesmee didn't even notice."

"Well, she did. She just doesn't know how to handle these things so she left." She explained, "Are you okay? Did he say something to you? Did he? I'm going to hurt him!" Alice was up and ready to go.

"No, nothing like that, it was just bad memories and the shock of him being here again. I'm over him, I'm sure of it. Maybe I should get a new boyfriend?" I babbled. Not true at all, I still felt like crying, but I won't say that to Alice.

"Sure. Get that cute guy who's sitting over there. I bet he's the kid who arrived here yesterday, Jacob Black I think, considering our population in Forks it's a wonder not everyone knows who he is yet. He might be younger than us by a year but he is _fine_, do you see those muscles?" Alice started kidding around, "But Bells, just remember that I'm here to listen, kay?"

"Sure Lis, but seriously Jacob Black? Yes or no?" I asked almost grinning at her efforts. I knew there was a reason why I chose her to be my best friend.

"No. It should be me," a voice cut in, "C'mon Bella, why not for old time's sake?" Edward smiled.

"I don't believe she asked for your opinion. But now that you say it, maybe, she should go out with Jacob. He has an exceptional body, so why not?" Alice glared challengingly at him.

"It is so much better than pasty skin and malnutrition." I shot back finally able to speak. Beat that! I still feel like crying though, bucketfuls of tears. Maybe it just my imagination but I think that Edward actually looked like a human capable of feeling pain for a second there. But that expression in his eyes quickly disappeared.

"True, but is he suitable for you?" he gave me a quick look over that felt very insulting. Then he just walked away leaving me burning with a mix of hatred, sorrow and a big portion of pain. I mean he was very persuasive in those last few days and then he suddenly left me.

"Bella? Can I go kill him now?" Alice asked conversationally but her eyes were smoldering.

"Thanks for the offer but not now, not here, there're too many witnesses. Aside from the fact that I don't want you to go to jail, I want to be the one to personally neuter him." I replied but that wasn't going to happen of course. I already knew that hatred was first and foremost in my feelings, for now, but that would fade in awhile. I should know I learned from my experience after all.

* * *

"I hate him! I mean the nerve of him, I can't believe it! He came back as if nothing happened at all! And as if that wasn't enough, now he wants us to go back together when he was the one who ended things!" I ranted when I finally got home, "I HATE HIM! He's such a jerk!"

Then I remembered the way he looked again and how much he changed. "I don't want to hate him. It's not that I love him, I just don't want to get affected by him anymore. I don't want to have the sense of awareness of him whenever he's there!" I ended up wailing and crying a bit.

"I'm guessing you're referring to Edward Cullen. Come on sis, get over it. It happened two whole years ago and things have changed. What's more is that he's hotter than ever. If you don't want him, I'll take him. I'm sure he'd fall for the Swan family charm." Renesmee batted her eyelashes, "How do you do, sir? I'm Renesmee Carlie Swan, I might not be the Swan sister you were expecting but won't you take me instead?" she pouted to the imaginary figure she was talking to.

"Never ever fall for him, okay" I reasoned out to her, "He changed a lot during these two years and besides that he didn't even care about me in the end. I don't get him and his mind, it's like I never knew him at all before that." I was still sniffling.

"Of course, he's changed. It's been two years, and if his mind changed like that I'm sure he's going crazy. Wouldn't that be such sweet revenge?" Renesmee just looked on innocently.

I laughed even though my nose was still stuffy and my eyes were still red. My sister might not be very serious all the time, but she sure knew how to cheer me up. Alice wasn't there since she had to go work on something for the drama club. It was still the start of the year yet she already had a lot to do. They already decided since the summer to perform "The Taming of the Shrew" during the last week of August. Being the costume maker for the whole club must be tiring especially since she didn't want any assistants to "ruin" her hard work.

"Well our reunion might not be good but I guess it was nice to meet Edward again. He was my friend ever since before." I said truthfully, "I only hated him at the end of two years ago. Maybe we should try to patch things up?" I asked myself, I remembered that lunch time's argument, "Maybe not. I might get hurt again, but I need protection from him, preferably a guy, namely, Jacob Black. I really need to get over him this year, it didn't work out so well last year, did it?"

"Not at all, you totally ruined Eric's feelings about you with the mood swings and the PMS all the time." Renesmee smiled at my determination to _finally_ get over Edward. "With him around, you could just have one look and try harder all the time."

"Operation: Protect Myself From Edward Cullen By Getting Myself a Boyfriend Like Jacob Black, starts now!" I said for the silliness of it all. Even if my heart was still cracking to pieces.

"Operation: PMFECBGMBLJB, if you put it in acronyms, why not, Operation: PMFE to shorten it even further, I can't memorize all of those letters." Renesmee answered with a straight face.

"Fine. Just stop ruining my operation names," I bantered back to her, smiling, "Operation: PMFE, commence!"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Not what I expected from myself but its good enough. Thank you for reading. Please review and comment.

**P.S **To those who already read this, I'm sorry I changed the storyline. I just scrapped the other one and tweaked most of the parts. I didn't really like it that much after a rereading.


	2. The Rebound

**Author's Note: **Nothing to do...so I made this…by the way I changed some parts of Chapter 1. I'm sorry for any misunderstanding caused. Please just reread it in the meanwhile.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Twilight, sadly, or else Jacob would have been the main character.

* * *

**Chapter 2 – The Rebound**

My day started out early, I woke up feeling refreshed which was kind of weird after yesterday's events. Renesmee needed to ride with me since Dad never brought us to school so I woke her up when I finished my shower. After digging in into a nice breakfast of milk, cereal and a banana, I was driving in the car while Nessie was explaining the first part of the plan.

"Ok sister, here's the plan. You go and bump into Jacob Black _accidentally_, and then start a riveting conversation with him." Nessie was clarifying, "And then, I would also _accidentally_ bump into him and say something good about you and about how hot you think he was. Well, at least, that's the rough sketch, we need to make it more real so I should use my formidable acting skills and trip and fall over His Hotness." Nessie put her hands on top of her mouth making a shocked noise. "Oh, I'm sorry, I was so distracted by the heat that you're causing and by the way, please ask my sister, Bella, out on a date." She continued in a totally posh voice.

We stared at each other and then started laughing at the same time, this carried on until school. I parked the car and we went on to the main corridor where it was almost completely deserted except for a few students here and there. We waved at Alice, who was in on the plan after calling her last night. She was frantically pointing at something near the far left and then I realized that she was referring to Jacob Black. I seized the chance to talk to him without much of an audience.

* * *

_OPERATION: PMFE Part One_

I went to Jacob's side slowly and then turned sharply bumping into him directly. Call me crazy but I really liked the feeling of his warm, warm body.

"Whoah, there. You okay?" he held me by the shoulders and then released me when I was steady.

"Huh? Yes, I'm fine. I didn't see you there, sorry." My mind was going on overdrive trying to think of something to say. _'I should have thought of this clearly before doing anything.'_

"That's fine, I'm a big guy after all," Jacob chuckled, "Right, hi, my name's Jacob Black, but you can just call me Jake."

"Hi, my name's Isabella but everybody calls me Bella. Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too. You're a senior, aren't you? I've seen you around that Brandon girl a lot. She's very well-known to the guys around here, says that she's always bossy and quite intimidating at times. They filled me in really quickly on who's who after I just arrived."

I just smiled at him not knowing what to answer.

"So I heard that you are the nice, single one in your Hot! group with Brandon." Jake winked slowly with his right eye.

I laughed at his attempt to flirt, and my tension at meeting a new guy was gone. It was only friendliness that was left there.

"It's nice to hear you laugh, it sounds really good, like bells tinkling." Jake was smiling down at me.

I blushed furiously, okay the tension was back, "Thanks, well see you around!" I turned and left him without waiting for his farewell. Alice was so going to get mad at me for this missed opportunity. I figured I guessed correctly when Alice was nearing to me.

"_What was that?_ That was the worst thing that could have happened. He was already warming up to you but you had to go ruin it by leaving abruptly." She practically had steam going out from her ears.

"I'm sorry! I freaked out from the way he complimented me. It was too much." I was explaining.

Hearing this immediately cheered Alice up, "He complimented you? Well that's a good start, Nessie and I can do the rest."

"Part 1 is completed so let's get ready to start part 2 of this operation." Nessie whispered. Then she laughed and laughed so we followed suit. Really we ought to be sent into the asylum for being so crazy. From the corner of my eyes I could see Jacob staring at us looking confused like a little puppy.

* * *

The day went by normally and for the second time in my life, the first being her having an empty seat beside her chair, I was greatly thankful to Lauren Mallory. Because of her prattle and clingy personality, she kept Edward away from me and I didn't need to even talk to him. I wonder if he'd be jealous if he knew what we were planning. All of this was really for him to realize that he's not the only man in my life and that I could move on easily. Jake is a fine example of that, maybe…

Edward stayed away for the whole day that even Alice was surprised. She said that it wasn't normal of him to do that at all, especially with him trying to get back with me. Renesmee just shrugged and told me to be happy about it after all, we had some work to do that definitely did not need Edward Cullen's help.

* * *

_OPERATION: PMFE Part Two_

"Please, Jake? I can call you Jake, right? Please, just ask her out. She seriously needs someone to be with and then you're _big_, _strong_ and _manly_. Go to her and ask her out!" Alice was pleading to Jacob who only knew her by her reputation.

"Yes, of course! And you are the best choice that we have contributing to the fact that she also thinks that you look good." Renesmee continued her words silently laughing inside over Alice's use of words.

"Would you two stop telling all of that? I don't even know who you're referring to. And even if I did I wouldn't if I didn't want to." Jacob was annoyed. These two girls were stalking him to the point that they almost reached his house.

* * *

"C'mon Jake. We're friends, aren't we? Do it for me. Just ask her out." Alice's voice could be heard on the phone.

"Stop calling me in the middle of the night! You've been calling every hour and it's almost 3 in the morning!" Jake shouted into the phone and he heard a giggle before the click and then the dial tone. "What is with that Alice Brandon and her friend? Are they crazy or something?" he was thinking out loud for a while. "Ugh! Never mind, I need my rest."

* * *

"Hi Jake, I don't think I introduced myself though. My name's Renesmee Carlie Swan. I wonder how I could have been so rude as to forget my manners. I am Isabella Swan's sister and am asking you to ask her out." Renesmee made a point to end this with a bright smile.

Jacob was thinking that he might have confused her, for someone else a.k.a. Crazy Girl until the last line which just weirded him out and totally proved his theory that she was Crazy Girl. "Now is this a dare or something that you play on a new student? Because I don't want to be a part of that. You and Brandon are driving me crazy, just stop it!"

* * *

"I can't believe I'm actually listening to both of you," Jake was sighing and shaking his head. "Let me get this straight, I should go out with Bella because she needs a man in her life that is actually nice to her."

"Exactly! I'm so glad you see our point!" Crazy Girl was practically jumping up and down with her barely contained excitement.

"Does this mean you'll ask her out? Does it? Does it?" Brandon was asking with her eyes shining.

"No. I am just trying to have a civilized conversation with both of you. Why is it me of all the people who should be asking Isabella Swan out on a date this Saturday?" Jake was skeptical at their reasons. Their answers were confusing and very different from each other's. Jake just sighed again.

* * *

Edward Cullen was barely noticing me and was focusing all his attentions to Lauren and Jessica, the Bee! Pair, whom he totally hated when we were freshmen. It's already Friday and I have yet to say another word to him. But instead of relieving me, his complete indifference infuriated me for some unknown reason. I didn't say a word of this to Alice since she was having so much fun trying to persuade Jacob to date me. I'd give her a 10 for her efforts but a 0 for her lack of subtlety. I didn't get to spend time with both Renesmee and her ever since this started. Lunch time was the same and Alice was out looking for her prey. Before I knew it, I was chuckling and giggling from the comparison. Renesmee was staring at me, a bit freaked out by my sudden mood. I didn't mind as it was too funny. They were complete opposites, the big, buff guy as the prey and the tiny Alice as the big, bad wolf.

"Hey, what's up?" I looked up, "What's so funny that you're laughing aloud?" Jake was there pulling up a chair beside me and sitting down.

"Hello," I replied a bit dumbfounded to find him next to me. "The reason I was laughing is a secret, you might be offended by it."

"Well, I'm going to go find Alice. I think I see her over there in the corner at the other side of the room." Renesmee stood up quickly. Sheesh, Nessie, you can't have been more transparent.

Nessie was about to walk away when Jake suddenly grabbed the back of her shirt. "Crazy Girl, why don't you stay for a while longer? Since this is what you wanted, why don't you just look and gloat over your accomplishment." He smiled mockingly at her.

Nessie was shocked over his bluntness, even she doesn't say it that clearly, or maybe she does. That was the first time ever that I've seen Nessie not getting her way. She sat down at her seat and just stared at us.

"So Bella, will you go out with me this Saturday?" Jake grinned at me.

"I guess, but why are you asking so suddenly?" I asked trying to keep the smile off my face. Operation: PMFE was working!

"That midget over there, and your friend, Brandon, won't stop bugging me and I'm kind of freaked out by it. Sides, you're beautiful, hot and available, and I like you, too. So Crazy Girl, I did what you ask, so tell Brandon to stop calling me at 3 a.m. ok?" I guess he was a bit miffed at the tactics they used on him. Oh well, the end justifies the means, as what Niccolo Machiavelli would say.

* * *

"Ok Ness, here's the plan. You go and open the door while I stay in my room and hide. Just say that I'm currently not available and if he would please come back another day. Oh and it would be better if you would replace me instead." I was nervous to begin with for the whole plan. "Why not get a wig and get some heels and "

"Sheesh," Nessie rolled her eyes, "stop being such a wimp and try to at least meet the person outside who is enamored with you." She winked, "He's HOT! With a capital H-O-T!"

"Bella! Do you know how much work we had to do to convince him to even come here?" Alice injected, "He was practically slavering over you but he didn't have the nerve to do anything before at all. Do you know why he's on the front door step right now, do you?" Alice was exaggerating too much, he only met me last Tuesday.

"Because Madam Alice and Mademoiselle Renesmee told him to shut up and be a man. And that it didn't hurt that I thought he was cute," I repeated wearily. "And also you pestered him into submission about it by calling him at odd hours and stalking him and "

"That's enough, and do you know how long that took us to accomplish into hammering him to ask you out into his thick numbskull of a head?"

"74 hours, plus the 22 hours he was still ignoring both of you and calling you two crazy."

"Exactly, now take our advice and be brave. Besides, he already asked you out and you can't leave the guy stood up. This is to get rid of Cullen, remember?" Nessie fired me up with that.

"Fine, but I barely know the guy. Just that he transferred here this summer and lives alone at a house out there in Quilette area." I wondered, "Why did he transfer here to out-of-place Forks?"

"That's for asking when you are on that date. I dressed you up in what is proper for a first date and your outfit was designed to seduce, so go out and impress that man!" Alice finally pushed me to the door.

I opened the door and lo and behold there was Jacob Black, the most _well-developed _man I had ever seen. I mean seriously, how many hours does he work out every day? Does he take steroids? Look at that bicep! I shook my head out of the clouds to properly greet, "Hi! So where are we going?" I started walking so that Alice and Renesmee couldn't eavesdrop on us.

"Hello Bells, you look beautiful." he grinned and took me to his motorbike, "Oh and we're going to Port Angeles, I figure you're clothes would work fine there."

My two best friends in the whole world made me into a Barbie doll taking at least an hour to fitting me into different outfits and then half an hour for my makeup. I was wearing an outfit specially matched together by Alice. It was just a sequined top, skinny jeans and black flats though, but then she and Renesmee really overdid it with my hair and face. My usual plain mousy brown hair was brushed until it was shiny and then tied up into a high ponytail leaving a few strands around my face. My nondescript eyes became "luminous" at least according to them, through the work of some experimentation with eye shadow and mascara. Then, there was a hint of blush on my cheeks and some lip gloss. I could have dressed myself up they always had an opinion and then a second opinion and even a third sometimes over what I chose so I just gave up and let them do what they wanted.

"You know I was really nervous about this until your sister and friend swayed me into asking you out. Man, can they push a guy around." Jake was joking around again.

"Well, considering how Renesmee knows self-defense and that Alice has a black belt in karate, I think you can say that they're dangerous," I laughed at him.

"Really? Well I didn't really think of that, but it's not that surprising of them." He helped up onto his bike while talking.

I sat astride the back of the bike and Jacob fired up the engine and we were off. The ride was really fast and fun especially with Jacob expertly swerving left and right. The cars were too slow compared to the bike and the surroundings were a blur around me. I don't think that my car can ever catch up to this speed, I mean the exhilaration of it. This was my first time riding a bike so I guess I'd really love it.

"I love this feeling!" I shouted over the sound of the rushing wind, my hands tight around his waist and my head against his back. Oh my gosh, these are abs I'm currently touching!

"Glad you're enjoying it! Adrenaline is great!" he bellowed back.

The ride was over too soon and we arrived at this club beating with the sound of music. My hair was a mess and I tried to fix it while Jake put the bike at the nearby parking lot and left it there.

"Are you even old enough to drink, Jake?" I asked kind of down with all the adrenaline gone.

"We're not coming here to drink, we're here to dance. Lighten up, we're gonna have a lot of fun!" Jacob laughed trying to take me inside. The bouncer didn't even look at us properly since he saw Jake and his formed self. I am eighteen and I am legally allowed but what about Jacob? He's just seventeen and the bouncer didn't even ask for identification. Well, I just want to have fun in this place, I'm a girl after all, so I just accepted it and went into the club.

**Author's Note: **Well, thanks for reading. My updates are only when I feel like it so I apologize in advance for my laziness. I would like to hear your comments. Thank you!


	3. The Date

**Author's Note: **I'm sorry it's late. Didn't have the inspiration or time.

**Disclaimer: ** I don't own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.

* * *

**Chapter 3 – The Date**

What a date! Although I certainly didn't expect Edward to suddenly show up like that.

Jacob turned off the engine and helped me down. It wasn't that late yet, it was still a bit before ten yet he was sweet enough to guide me to the doorstep.

"So, the end of the night huh?" he grinned at me.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. Today was really fun, I hope we could do it again someday? But without the distractions, of course." I then smiled up at him. He is a whopping 6'7" which is way taller than Edward or me.

"Sure, we can do it again sometime soon." Jacob looked down at me, his dark brown eyes shining brightly.

"Well, I had a greattimebye!" I ran off to the safety inside my house quickly closing the door behind me. Then I was harassed by my two supposed best friends.

"Bella!" they whined in unison, "He was about to kiss you!" Then they started talking over each other in the same moment.

"You could have grabbed that wonderful opportunity to "

" could not have found a better example of "

"Stop! Quiet, he's still outside. Shush!" I ordered the two fashionistas. We turned toward the nearby window which was thankfully covered by curtains. We peeked through it and saw him almost looking befuddled and still standing on the front porch.

"Bye Bella! See you on Monday, I guess…" his voice trailed off. He just shrugged and went to his bike and drove away.

"Bella! How could you do that?" They were whining again.

"Never mind that, you both know I'm not ready for that kind of intimacy yet." I explained hurriedly before they continued. "Listen to what happened during the date." I said as I guided them up to my bedroom to be able sit comfortably. I cringed for the approaching shriek.

"SPILL!"

* * *

_BELLA'S FLASHBACK_

Jake and I entered the club and saw the many people dancing to the beat. He took my hand suddenly and led me near the dance floor. "Can I have this dance?" he bowed a bit.

I laughed, "Why certainly, kind sir." I didn't know what came on to me but I just had the odd urge that someone was staring at me from behind. I looked back but saw nothing of great consequence. I just followed Jacob's tugging hand and tried to dance to the beat.

I was having a lot of fun and Jake was really an enjoyable partner to dance with. He did everything with an idea of fun behind it and it was easy for him to follow the music. I don't really dance but Jake told me to move my whole body, especially my hips and twirl when I felt like it. Apparently, that is considered as dancing right now. I got thirsty after a while and motioned to Jake that I wanted to drink. He gestured back that he'd be the one to go get it and before I could protest, he was gone. I couldn't follow him because of all the moving bodies and I didn't have the bulk to make my way through alone. I figured that I'd could just continue dancing and wait for him in my spot.

"Hey beautiful, I've been looking at you ever since you came near. Do you want to dance?" I turned to meet a stranger, years older than I, whose mouth was way too close to my ear. "I'm James what about you? Might I say that you smell heavenly" he breathed in noticeably smiling freakishly while I stared at his visible canines. My heart started to pound out of fear of him and I took a step backward.

"Get lost creep, she's with me." a voice answered for me. I just nodded along without even looking at who it was. The James dude went away but not before glaring at the person behind me.

"Thank you so much. I don't know why I even attract guys like that. Do you think I'm a weirdo magnet?" I faced my savior only to be frustrated when he turned out to be Edward Anthony Masen Cullen. "Edward, what are you doing here?"

"You're welcome Bella. And yes, sometimes I do think you are that which is why you need me around you all the time." Edward smirked. "What are _you _doing here without anyone else to be with you?"

"I do have someone here with me, my date, Jacob."

"And where is your so-called date?" he whispered, his breath caressing my ear. He slowly went back to his position. He smiled at me, "Will you dance with me? It could be my reward." And of course fates would have it that it became a slow song at that moment. Edward didn't bother for my reply and took my hand in his and then held me close to him. He swayed us both to the music.

Wise cracks, comments, replies and even threats flew out of my head. I was irritated by my own reaction but it felt perfect. Having Edward beside me just felt perfect. I closed my eyes and let myself relax next to him. The song ended too soon for me but that was fine since I saw Jacob finally pushing through the crowd of bodies. "Edward, thanks again for what you did." I let go of him.

"Anytime," he smiled and walked away without any fuss. I stared at his retreating figure.

* * *

"Bella! Sorry for the wait. Who was that I saw you talking to?" Jacob was holding two martini glasses which luckily hadn't spilled. "Oh here, have one. Don't worry it's virgin." He chuckled.

"Thanks. So what took you so long?" I smiled brightly at him changing the subject.

"A crowd of women who wanted my number, it's okay, I didn't give it to any of them." He winked broadly.

"Considering I don't have it, I guess it is good you didn't give your number to a couple of strangers." I said and then I laughed at his expression.

"But Crazy Girl, I mean, your sister and Brandon, both have my number, my cell number _and _my home number."

"They didn't share it to me. Anyway, let's get out of the dance floor. It's getting a mite too loud." I led Jake away or rather, he led me away. We soon had seats and watched the flashing lights in the club and listened to the muted music. I was about to start a conversation when someone bumped into the back of my chair. I almost toppled over but was steadied by Jake.

"Oops, sorry, little girl." The flaming haired woman apologized briefly barely looking at me then turned to her partner crooning his name. "James, let's go over there and have some _fun_." She smiled boldly at him. 'James' was the creep I met awhile ago with Edward and he was still being as weird as ever.

"Later, Victoria, later. I have something to do with this one." Victoria flipped her hair and went to the side immediately chatting up a man with dreadlocks.

He approached Jake and I, "Beautiful, why aren't you with your other guard dog? This mutt is too young and too naïve, at least the other one looked _entertaining_."

"I am not a mutt and I am not naïve! For your information, I can handle your skinny ass without exerting effort." Jake was boiling with the insult and quickly made a fist as if he was about to punch James.

"Now that display you have justly proves my point. It's called trash talk, kid, learn it." James laughed and went away but not before winking at me. I shivered with disgust and a bit of anger. I mean, who was he to judge my friends and the ones I dated? Well, that's one person I would love to never meet again.

"Sorry, Bella, I kind of lost control back there." Jake was rubbing the back of his head with a small smile. "I was always teased of being a runt by my sisters when I was growing up and then I really thought I changed myself after moving here by myself. Those words just hit me exactly where it hurts."

"It's fine. Just be yourself and that's enough for me. Besides, when did I ever get a Prince Charming that would fight for me?" I joked at him shifting his mood.

He laughed at me and I laughed with him. He grabbed me into a hug whispering into my ear, "Thanks Bells, you're exactly what I need."

I hugged him back but I wasn't really comfortable with his words. I said, "You're no Prince Charming, Jake, you're a teddy bear!" He released me and laughed even harder than before with me right beside him. We decided that we had enough fun for the night and left the building. A bike ride later and I was home.

_END OF FLASHBACK_

* * *

I recounted all the events that happened but I didn't feel too well with sharing Edward's appearance so I skipped that entirely.

"Well, I guess we could say that part three of Operation: PMFE was a success." Alice said, reclining on my bed looking like a model for a magazine, as always.

"Part four shall commence tomorrow then." Renesmee added, "Let's get ready to shake things up."

"Jacob, look out because you have three determined women out to make you completely mine, even if I'm not ready to do that yet." I mumbled the last part quietly.

"Oh Bella!" was the answer and a few pillows in my face.

* * *

**Author's Note: ** Well, that's that…I finally finished this even though I started it the same day I finished chapter two. I'm lazy like that.

And if you're wondering why Jacob didn't wonder who the other guard dog was, it's because I made him a bit slow. He was called a mutt for a reason in the book. He's still a kid not matter how much he tries to grow up. But before all of you hate me, I would like to say that I'm on Team Jacob but it's for him and Renesmee to end up together not him and Bella which is just…EW!

I learned a new way to say goodbye to my friends and maybe readers:

Ta!


End file.
